1. Field
In a large sized display having a viewing angle of greater than 50 degrees such as an HDTV, a projection from a digital projector, and a movie screen, human's immersive sensation may be easily generated in comparison to a normal sized display due to its large size, the human's immersive sensation being combinations of more reality, full involvement and a strong feeling of being there. Regardless of a quality of the image, the human's immersive sensation enables us to have a favorable impression for an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to feel an immersive sensation in a normal sized display having a viewing angle of less than 30 degrees in comparison to a large sized display playing the same image or same video contents. The most important reason for differences in viewing angle is because of different sizes of displays. That is, viewing angles differ depending on physical size differences of displays. As an example, in a large sized display, a viewing angle is great and covers most portions of a retina. Conversely, in a comparatively smaller sized display, a viewing angle is less and only covers only a small portion of the retina.